narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hoki Senju
Background Hoki Senju is the Hokage of konohagakure, The Ninth Hokage (第回消防シャドウ, Kyuudaime Hokage) Personality Hoki is a composed individual with a pragmatic approach to life. Appearance Abilities Since he is Hokage his skills and abilities are top class of Konoha. Physical Prowess He has shown to be highly skilled in taijutsu. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Part I Academy Arc Later that day Koharu joins his new team on his way to the Hokage's office, where they're to be assigned their first mission. When Satoru explains that as new shinobi fresh from the Academy, they'll only receive low-rank missions at first. Koharu thinks they should just get those missions over with, so they can get higher ranked missions. The Hokage Hoki Senju overhears him and says no missions is something one just gets over with. Their first mission is to expel bandits from Ryūtan City . Genin Mission Arc Elsewhere, the Interrogation core interrogate the captured Tsurushi (Fire) and calls in Hoki Senju for assistance with the unwilling prisoner. Fear of the Hokage quickly causes Tsurushi to divulge all his secrets. Tsurushi says he knows about the seal on Koharu's hand and the organisation seeking the seals called "Hidoi". On the Hokage's way to the Hokage Estate, Hoki notices Koharu. He speaks to Koharu, telling Koharu he has a lot of potential, so Koharu asks to be the Hokage's disciple. Hoki asks if Koharu can land a hit on him. Koharu says he'll train if that's what it takes to be Hoki's student. Koharu asks Satoru to teach him cool tactics and moves. Satoru Sarutobi agree's and teaches it, but Koharu is unenthusiastic about his training. The next day, Koharu's friends notice his exhaustion, and Hanako assumes it has to do with training. Koharu continues training with Satoru, Hanako watching him from afar. The day has come, After five days Koharu is ready to spar with the Hokage. Who despite trying to play it down, is excited about it, earning Hanako's teasing. The Hokage invites the village to watch, as it might turn out to be interesting. In Konoha, Koharu (Fire) spars against the Hokage Hoki Senju. Koharu distracts him with two shadow clones, which Hoki easily defeats, and positions himself behind Hoki, sending a kunai his way. Hoki deflects all of them and vanishes, to everyone's shock. Hoki appears behind Koharu and compliments his strategy. Koharu backs up getting distance and uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, to his classmates' amazement. Hoki blocks it by raising an earth wall. Hoki surprises him from behind, landing a kick which sends Koharu flying into a boulder. Denki Fuma declares the sparring over. Hoki congratulates Koharu telling him that he will train him! Later that day at the Hokage Office, Hoki notifies Satoru Sarutobi that he is training Koharu. Takumi Village Arc Hoki informs Satoru Sarutobi and Konoha's other jōnin that the Chūnin Exams are about to begin. Chunin-Exam Arc Team 3 (Satoru) along with the other Genin arrive at the first exam venue, exam proctors, led by Hoki Senju, appear and settle things down. Revealing that the first phase of the exams will be a Mind test. After most teams decide for a while the ones who decide to take the money and not the test are eliminated. For those who do accept the risk of taking the test, they are pitted against other teams in a challenge bowl style tournament to test their knowledge of advanced ninja tactics. Each round is played in a escalating fashion - the questions become more and more expensive to wager on, and harder to answer. Each team is expected to have a balance of skillful cheaters (to steal answers from other teams / the host), intelligence (to answer the questions properly when cheating fails), and determination (the desire to take risks even when outmatched or underskilled.) Those three categories will be judged by a panel of jounin during each match, unknown to the contestants - and they will be further used to judge whether a team is ready to advance to the second part of the exam. Further, the team that wins the challenge gets to keep their 'stake' of money, and are guaranteed to pass. The rest keep whatever money they hadn't lost yet, and the losers go home empty handed. Ryoto (Fire) realises that he can't answer a single one of the questions that are given. Although Hanako (Fire) is able to, she recognises that the exam is far too difficult for the average genin. Combining this with the fact that they will not be disqualified until they are caught cheating, Hanako and the other participants (except for Ryoto) realise that the true object of the test is to gather answers without being caught. As the examinees begin using their abilities to look at others' papers, some are eliminated. Ryoto begins to grow worried. Team 1 (Fire) and Team 5 (Fire)pass their challenge. Koharu (Fire) can’t use his Sharingan and Ryoto is completely loss, Hanako decides to just answer the question based off of what she thinks is right since Koharu and Ryoto are lost. Hanako ends up answering the question correctly and they pass. Hoki Senju explains that anyone who gets the question wrong will not only be disqualified but will be unable to participate in the Chūnin Exams for the next two years. Anyone concerned by this is given the opportunity to leave, though the rest their team must leave also. After most of the participants left forfeit. The Hokage then allows all the teams left to pass on to the second phase. After the Hokage congratulates them, Hoki Senju allows Yurui Hatake, the proctor for the second phase, to guide the remaining genin to the Second Phase. Trivia *Hoki is Koharu (Fire) Sensei.